What I Really Need
by Conspiration-ultd
Summary: Peeta finds himself having to find a replacement. Little did he know he will learn a lot about others and himself in doing that. Smut, Slash. Peeta/Cato
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story \o/ I've been thinking on writing a new one for a while, but I was afraid of not being able to have two stories at the same time, because I am a very slow writer. Except when I'm angry, apparently any type of work flow the hell out of me when I'm angry. But that's not the point. **

**This is my new story, I got the inspiration from a drabble I wrote like… a year ago. The concept is a little different for me, but, please be kind o/ Also, can't forget, Thank you mattieboi for being so patient, I know I can be a big pain in the ass XD  
**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

The sound of our skins colliding are getting more and more sporadic. His hand on my hips, pulling me with force to meet his. His hold on my hair getting tighter. And his manly grunts filling the room, only rivaled by my moans. I can't resist when he pounds me like this.

I have a side of my face buried in the pillow, one hand tight on the covers of the bed and the other pumping myself. My ass up in the air, my back arched down and using any conscience left to make my rear go up his cock even more. Just a little more.

"So fucking close." His movements getting harder.

"Then don't fucking sto-" It gets too much for me however, and I cum before him.

My whole body tightens as a reaction, but the best reaction comes next.

"Fuck, Peeta!"

With one strong push, he pounds me straight to the bed, spreading my legs and making me hump the covers wet with my cum. Grunting and growling, he shoots and fill me, and even when he can't seem to pound me, he still rides his orgasm in me, waving our bodies until he finally comes out and falls to my side.

"Damn fine ass." He says, whistling after.

"You betcha."I can't stop myself from biting my lips. I love lingering on the feeling of him filling me.

"Why do you have to go again?" He says, between pants and a victorious smile.

"Do I really have to tell you again?" He asked me this a million times. I don't want to think about the moving. Usually, I don't mind explaining it, but I just want to fuck and feel good for crying out loud, is that too much to ask for?

"You have to remind me why is my cock being rejected and left all alone."

I look into his greys eyes and he gives me puppy eyes. "Urgh, fine." I throw my head back and headbutt the pillow before continuing. "My dad is moving and I'm going with him."

"That's not the whole story." He slaps my ass and I yelp in surprise.

"That's because you know the whole story." His hand starts to massage me.

"But I still want it to stay." He gives a lustful look at my ass, then a sad look at me.

"Oh, thank you very much. I had no idea my hole was more important than me. You know, the human being." I can't argue much though, he knows exactly how to make my hole happy, so, why should I be mad he loves it? "Your oldest and best frie-"

"Fuck." He cuts me, a sly smile on his face.

I gasp, feigning hurt, and give a light slap on his shoulders, making the two of us laugh. "Anyway, I told you I can't leave my dad like that in such a stressful moment. Besides, I already got a place at the Uni there. Can't back out now." I take a look at him and he is still eyeing the ass his hands are on, but his head is down, looking almost… disheartened. A finger starts to play with my entrance and my eyes roll back. Damn, I'm starting to get hard again. "And I doubt you'll stay dry for long. Grey eyes, nice body, brooding look. You're too handsome and too male to be left alone."

He stops his hand and leaves it over my butt. "Oh really? You think I'm handsome and male? Well, that's good to kno-" That is it. I can't take it anymore, why is he always asking about it if he knows I don't want to talk about it. Something has to be done.

"You know what else is in a stressful moment?" I cut him, before he can continue. Taking one of my hands over to his, I push his middle finger in me. "Would you be so kind to work the stress out?" My hole twitching just by having something inside it again.

"Well…" His face being covered by the lustful haze that makes him fuck me so well. "You do know how I feel about your ass filled with me."

"Mmhmmmmm." I let out a moan when he starts moving his finger, easily putting two in.

He moves behind me, hard and ready for more. "Peeta…" My ass humping back to his fingers, hungry and greedy for more. The muscles of my thighs and ass already having little spams, knowing full well what will come.

I talk one more time before he put the third finger. "Come on Gale, just do it."

...

* * *

...

"Come on Peeta, just do it." I tell myself.

I can't believe how messy this stupid room is. It has been weeks I have been here in the Capitol, why do I still have so many boxes in my room.

"Argh!" I kick one of them. "Where are my clothes?! Daaaaad!" I run to the door of my room.

"What is it, Peeta?" I can hear him from downstairs. A bakery slash house has surprisingly good acoustics when the doors are open. I hope it doesn't become a problem.

"I lost all my clothes, my only hope is to buy more." I yell in fake despair.

"You obviously have clothes or else you'd be wearing nothing all this time." He starts to come up to the second floor. "I told you to unpack right after we got here, now you have to bear the consequences."

My father is very much like me. Ashy blonde hair, blue eyes, although mine are clearer, and stocky built. Well, stocky now, thankfully after the divorce he got a few pounds more. And even though the last time I lived in a house/bakery was when I was really young, I definitely don't mind waking up to the smell of bread. Which reminds me, I still need to thank him for letting me free of work from now on, with the exception of when he needs me.

"Daaaad."

"What?"

"Thank you so much, you're the best dad of the world!" I run up to him and give the biggest hug. He hugs me back a sweet warmth spreading. "Hmmm, scones."

"No."

I look up to him. "No scones?"

"No new clothes. But thank you." He ruffles my hair and goes back to work.

"But daaaaad, the paaarty!" I see him waving without turning. "Dammit." I turn once again to my room and give a little push at the closest box with my foot.

This is the first party of the semester I will be able to go, I need to make a good impression. I can't stand fingering myself any longer.

Sitting on the floor, I start to look at the contents of the boxes.

I should have woken up Gale before leaving, we could have done it again. Stupid boy didn't even try to contact me ever since I got here. No friend, no fuck buddy, no family, if I don't count my dad, not even acquaintances, it has been me and Gale for such a long time, I completely forgot how I don't have any idea how to be with other people. That and the fact that I had to help my father on these first weeks of moving, made me a loner.

However, everything is changing. My father found help, also known as Mrs. Everdeen, and I can go out now. This party is the beginning. I will find someone to fill me, maybe even talk to others. Yes, definitely looking forward to it.

"Skinny jeans!" I shout in surprise. Running to my mirror, putting the jeans on and I look at myself. I turn around. "Nice."

This is a good sign, I just know it. I go back to looking for more.

I can get something simple, with the jeans showing the amazing ass I have, I don't need much else. I hope there is enough people at the party. From what I heard it is the departments of some courses that raised the money to it. In this case, the creative ones, like art, design, textiles, anything like that. It is a good thing I am an art student, it seems like this type of parties happens a lot and I can find someone from another course.

Standing up and going to the mirror again, I try a t-shirt I found. It's very simple and white, the catch being that the fabric is thin enough to be able to see the shadow of my nipples, even more when they are hard. And I know this is the last thing I need.

Then I proceed to take them all off me, so I can take a shower get ready and put them back on. I may love the smell of bread, but maybe it is not one of the sexiest smell ever. When I finish, I run downstairs. "Dad. I'm ready."

...

* * *

...

I never thought it would be this bad. I am lonely, drinking beer, sitting on a small brick wall near the open air canteen, and there are so many people. I know that various department joined in to make this happen, but I don't even know where to begin. I also find oddly frustrating that I don't remember the face of any of my classmates.

I have been here for almost an hour, and the only thing I accomplished, is getting tipsy.

"Peeta!"

The unknown voice dazes me, making me look for the source. That is until I see yellow curls jogging towards me.

"You came, I can't believe it." She says, sitting next to me.

She puts one hand between us, on the wall, leans on it and looks at me. Her face is not completely unfamiliar, I think she is in some classes with me, but I don't remember talking to her. She keeps looking at me. How does she known my name? This is weird, she is not talking anymore, maybe I should say something. But what if she is thinking on what to say? Is this some kind of evaluation?

After what it feels like an eternity of her staring at me, I decide to speak up.

"Hi."

"Ooh, you spoke. Good." She straightens herself. "You never talk in class and always leave early, what's up with that?" I open my mouth to answer, but she beats me to it. "By the way, I'm Delly. I can see just by looking at our face you have no idea who I am. We take drawing and painting together." She raises her hand and I shake it.

"How do you know my name?"

"I looked for it, obviously. Is this the first party you come? I haven't seen you in others."

"Just moved, so…unpacking, getting the house ready." Why does she want to know so much?

"Nice. Any girlfriend back home? Or boyfriend?"

"Not really". Gale's just a friend, and we are so far away, it is not like we can do anything. Is she always like this? Maybe she knows a lot of people because of it. This can help me. She can help me. "No one, but, I do am looking for someone." It is hard for me to admit it, but my first is Gale and I have been doing with him since then, I don't know how to find the right people. "A boy."

"Oh my god, I knew it! I've seen how some guys have looked at you, especially your ass." She nudges me with her shoulder. "Can't blame them, with you showing you _ass_ets the way you're doing, they have to look at it." She starts to cackle at her own words.

She might be slightly crazy. I hope it is just the alcohol in her. "You seem like someone who knows a lot of people."

Delly gasps in delight. "Thank you, I'm simply such a sweetheart. Also I need to start making contacts now, 'amiright'?" She raises one of her legs and shows me her shoes. "This is my dream, making the best and hottest shoes ever, I love…."

"Mmhmm, yeah. You told me you saw how the boys looked at me."

"And still does, you ladykiller, or should I say, gentlemenkiller?" She is nudging me with her elbow non stop.

God give me strength. "Yeah, the boys, you wouldn't know who they are, would you?"

"Yeeah." She says, in a matter of fact.

"Why don't we talk about them, huh?"

"Ooh, gossiping? I'm on it." She then changes, sitting straight, and entering a 'battle mode' Delly. "The boy near the bar, bronze skinned, nice body, bronze hair."

Just looking at him makes me feel happy. "Mmhmm."

"That's Finnick, he studies literary arts here. Stories, poems, songs, all love themed, he's a player. He swims, so great stamina. I saw him checking your behind, you may have a chance, but half the girls and boys want him, so… Good luck. Although, if you do try him, I'll be rooting for you." She clicks her tongue and points at me with her hand in a gun formation.

Out of the question, too much trouble for someone who will not want to be a regular.

"Okay, next one then. Do you see the jock-like group being noisy? The big one, Gloss. He takes fashion, like his sister. Don't really like his stuff, much like himself. Self-absorbed and so stupid. Hot as hell though. Totally bit his lip when you were coming to this place with your beer. He's not out though, so you'll be his secret if you go to him."

Promising, I think this one is taking the lead for now.

"Now, this one is still looking so… the one leaned on the wall. Blond, blue eyes. That's Cato."

He is big, like he can totally dominate me. Already on the first place.

"He is taking, sculpture and metal making. Hot body and very strong and you can guess."

This is just getting better.

"A fucker though, he'll just want to fuck you and that's all. No boyfriend material."

Here we have the winner.

"Sad reall-"

I am walking in his direction, not even letting Delly finish. The excitement making my skin feels goosebumps and hardening my nipples. He definitely notices it, because when I look at said blue eyes, I see something very familiar. Something that only confirms it, he is what I need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, a new chapter o/ I wanted to write two chapters a week, but that...is probably not going to happen, maybe. Here it is \o/ This one was hard, I also reread it and thought the flow of it was weird, please do say what you think about it if you review, I'm not sure if it's just me or what… SMUT CHAPTER! My biggest yet XD thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot to me!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Kelper142: Here's more \o/**

**mattiboi: OMG mattie! I'm not such a pain! XD Thank you! Auhhauuhahuauahuha, Well you know already that it won't be XD YES OMG HE IS SO SURE OF HIMSELF I ALMOST MADE HIM THE TOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER, at least not in this story he won't. I really really hope the smut is good XD THE CHAPTER IS BASICALLY A BIG ASS SMUT!**

**CrystalXHeartlace: That is pretty much what I had in mind in the last chapter! I hope you like this one too \o/**

**pumpkinking5: Yes! This time I made it head on XD \o/ yes yes yes, this is a big thing in this story! *squeal* Thanks, I hope this one has a good quality too o/**

**fanboyingfiction: Thank you! I didn't update soon though XD I do hope you keep reading \o/**

**Dreams or fantasies: OMG thank you for the support! \o/ yes it will be very lustful XD**

**hdds3: More! \o/**

Chapter 2

I am getting closer and closer to him, the excitement almost killing me and making me horny as hell. He is getting too, as I can see him straightening his posture, becoming a bit taller and showing off his muscles. He looks as cocky as they can possibly come.

He is wearing tight jeans and a dark blue v-neck, one of his hands is in his pocket while the other is holding a red cup. The shirt hugs him nicely and I can see his welcoming nipples against it. He keeps his head a bit high, like he is looking down on me, but I know from his eyes and the tip of his tongue wetting his lips, that he is enjoying what is in front of him.

Ooh, I am so enjoying him too.

Finally closing the distance between us, I hook my fingers on his belt and swiftly turn us around, me leaning on the wall now. I pull him close so our bodies are up to one another, never taking my hand from his belt, but moving it, so I am caressing his happy trail with my thumb. My face fitting right on his neck.

"Hey." I whisper to his ear. "Cato, isn't it?" Backing my head a bit, I see him looking at me, his mouth slightly open, and I know I have him hooked in more than one way. The hand on his belt starting to open the button of the jeans and the thumb caress going lower every passing moment. "Or did I get the wrong person?" I turn my head towards anyone else.

"No." He pushes me even more to the wall. "You got the right person." His pocketed hand moves up and stays above me on the wall.

"Really?" I move my head back to him.

"Oh yes."

"Good." I finish unbuttoning his jeans, but still leave the belt there. "Now, this party is nice and all, but…" I unhook my fingers and move my hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles, the tip of my fingers travelling up and down his stomach. He truly has a very hot body. When his bulge starts to poke me, I continue. "We could go somewhere else and make it much better."

He moves his jaw forward and back, thinking, as if pondering if we could do it here and now. He presses me one more time, now grinding himself on me, looks right and left, backs away and says. "Yeah." With this he puts his arm around my shoulder and we start to walk away.

I leave my cup on the first surface we pass. I want both of my hands free for this. We walk around a bit, on the grass and through the building, passing a few couples making out, until we get behind one building, we can still see the lights from the party and some people drinking, but it is dark and far enough. The moment I see we won't be disturbed, I push him to the wall.

My lips go directly to his neck and my hands once again under his shirt. My nails scrape upward his skin, until they meet hard nipples, squeezing them once.

"Fuck." He says.

I pull his shirt up, just over his head, but not really taking it off, and start to kiss him lower. Getting to the middle of his chest, I go to suck one of his nipples, which takes out a groan from Cato. Knowing that my work is appreciated, I start to take his belt off.

Freeing him of his belt, my hands go up and down, slowly working his body. Up his sides, stomach, pecs, neck, then going down, feeling, taking, squeezing everywhere and moving his underwear lower a little bit. I repeat three times, hearing "Fuck." And moans of approval of a tipsy Cato, before I get to what I wanted.

With his cock finally out, I start to massage it against his skin, my palm open and him between the _L_ of my hand. I go to my knees, and biting his happy trail, I breathe in his musk. I position one hand on his leg, and the thumb of the other on the head of his cock, leaving it straight up, my hand still open and pressing him against the wall every time he tries to grind himself on me.

I look up and see a very hot and bothered Cato, eyes overcome with lust. Still holding his beerless cup, he grabs my shirt by my shoulder and pleads with a look and trying once more to grind his hard-on on me.

Happily, I start working his tension away, beginning from the base. I free his balls and kiss and suck the underside of his cock, which twitches with the warm contact of my mouth.

I am flicking my tongue between his balls and massaging it with my free hand, when I hear the crump sound of the plastic cup. I turn a little to see, but without stopping, and catch the glimpse of Cato throwing it away and closing his hands on hair.

Wetness falls on my thumb and I know that it is pre cum. I want him to want more, until he can't resist anymore, so I move my thumb in a circle motion, right under the head. This brings Cato to moan even more, and not being able to contain his grinding as much I did before.

Thinking this is enough, my kisses start to go higher, but before I take my hand off, I stop and feel the same wetness in my underwear, in a moment I realize my hips are moving involuntary, trying to grind my own clothes. Using this to make him go even crazier, I stop my mouth from going any higher and use the hand that is teasing his balls to opening my own jeans, letting out a moan against Cato when my hard member is free from the tight confinement.

A louder whimper snaps my head up. "Please." I smirk. "Let me in." I take a look at Cato and see the mess he is. His body slid down the wall a bit, legs open, knees bent, one in each side of me, his hair is everywhere, and his stomach contracts in little spasm, showing off his well-built body, with a thin layer of sweat forming on it. One drops forms and softly glides down his pecs to his stomach. When it reaches the middle of it however, I stop its track by kissing the place it was.

I stop the circling motion my thumb is making and move my hand lower, at the same time, my free hand starts to excite the head of my own bother. Experimenting, I flick the tip of my tongue on the slit of his cock. Immediately his body respond by completely tensing up for a second and the most arousing moan coming out of Cato's mouth.

It is enough to make go down. I suck the already lubed head and Cato starts grinding again. This time, I use all my strength and keep him pushed up against the wall. My tongue circles his head, the tip twirling down and circling up to the slit. I try to only suck him occasionally in between the twirling, but the taste of his pre cum, Cato's eager sounds and grinding, and my own arousal have the best of me.

First sucking the head, I keep my lips tight, tasting as much as I can take of his pre-cum. Sensing hi will cum soon if I keep this up, I slow down and take more and more of his cock in my mouth, easily getting half of it in. At this point I take my hand off to feel his tensed up form, and let my mouth work to have him whole inside it, my other hand already fast paced, jerking me back and forward in full speed.

Cato, free of my grip, grinds away, putting the most of his cock he can, taking it out and trying to put more. The hand I have on him focus on another one of his nipples and I have one finger move up and down to excite him faster.

It doesn't take long before his cock is all in my mouth. He shifts his weight, so he is using the back of his shoulders to keep him up, his hips moving up and down now, fucking me. He is almost there, I can feel in his tensed muscles, in the twitches his body and cock makes. I am almost there too and my moans are a hint for that. My throat tightens and vibrates with my moans and makes Cato go over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonn-"

With the last thrusts, he buries himself deep in me. The last one, he presses my face against him and starts cumming. I take the musky scent he has, invading directly, and the taste of the thick bittersweet cum he shoots, the taste I so longed for.

In my turn, my body spasms, while thrusting, a few times and I am the one shooting now. It falls on the wall and in the grass, my continuing jerking hand also ends up full of cum.

Cato relax considerably, but he keeps a firm grip of my hair, as he thrusts sometimes, still riding the orgasm. My mouth continues working up and down his cock, I can't leave any cum behind, and I smear his cock with my own cum, which is in my hand, and suck it in too.

I stop when it is half its hardened size and stand up, kissing his body along the way. His chest heaving up and own, I kiss each side and press my body against his. My kisses go up his neck, jaw line, then to his ear lobe and I start grinding myself onto him.

Cato groans, his head back in exhaustion, but has both of his hand grabbing my ass. I can feel the two of us getting bigger down there.

However, the sound of sirens stop us.

"The cops." Cato groans.

We fix our jeans the best way we can, now that we are hard again, and Cato fixes his shirt, hiding his sexy sweaty body. Though, I whimper when I can't see it anymore.

He grabs me by my butt and pulls me. "Don't worry, you're going to see a lot more of it." A smirk in his face.

I turn in his arms and grind my ass in his even harder cock. "I am counting on it." I whisper in to his ear.

"Peeta!" The moment is broken. I break it off and look for the person shrieking my name and she appears shortly after, running and in a mess. "Come on! Gloss and his stupid friends started a fight, now they are getting everyone they see." She grabs my hand and pulls me in a run.

I take one look at Cato. Messy sex hair, smelling like sex and cum, happy for relieving himself and sad for wanting more. Okay, I may be the one smelling like sex and cum, but I am sure he wants more too, I felt him getting hard again. I didn't even get his number. How am I supposed to ride that warrior like body if I can't even contact him? Damn whoever called the cops and made Delly come after me.

We run for a while, going out of the uni and getting to the main street.

"Okay." She says out of breath. "I think we are safe."

Damn right we better be safe. I was not expecting this type o exercise.

"I had a lot of excitement for the day." She breathes out and puts her hands on her hips. "We should go eat!"

"EAT?"

"Yeah, let's go to McDonalds." She says, already skipping towards the nearest one.

"Delly wait!" I can't believe her.

"What?" She stops her track.

"I'm tired, no, I'm exhausted. I'm going home." I say it in a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." She touches her palms together apologetically. "I saw how you went and POW got him all to yourself. Damn boy you really went for an attack."

"Yeah yeah yeah, thanks. I'll see you later okay?" I want to finish this quick and go to bed, I have more important issues, down there.

"Aw, okay." She hugs me. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye." She stretches the last word, walking in the direction of McDonalds.

She is still going, huh? Maybe what happened today, happens quite often…

Time to go home.

I start walking in the direction of my house…

...

* * *

...

I wake up with a fright, punching the alarm off. The hangover not being excruciating, but enough to make me in a bad mood. Worse yet, having to jerk off when I could possibly have done better last night. This day better be good or productive, I don't think I can take a shitty day. What do I have for today anyway? I roll off my bed and go to the bathroom.

Who in their right mind makes a uni party on Sunday, by the way? Don't we all have classes on Monday? Cursing under my breath, I get ready for class and in no time I am ready and on my way there. I have to find Cato and get his number, I need to make we turn last night into a booty call level. Entering the building. What was it that Delly said he is studying? Going up the stairs. What were the classes we were taking together? Dammit, does that mean I will have to wait like the whole week to find her and subsequently find Cato? I stop at the door. Oh my god, so much work. Thank goodness I am pretty certain it will be worth it.

"Peeta!" Someone shrieks. I am definitely awake now. "I saved a sit for you."

I turn around to see who it is… This may be the only time I am happy to see this crazy person. "Hey Delly, good morning."

She gaps dramatically. "You remembered my name! I. Am. Flattered."

"Of course I did you silly. Why wouldn't I?" Let us skip the pleasantries and go where I want.

"Oh you! You're the silly one." She says, blushing and laughing. "Now, come, sit here and let's talk, 'cause you have a lot to update me with." She pats the sit beside her.

I sit and look in front of me. There is a blank canvas.

A canvas?

Painting! I take painting and drawing with her.

"So, what happened? Tell me everything, every detail! No wait, not every detail. Wait again, yes I want every detail." She confused herself.

"Yeah…" I really don't want to talk about these things with her, I should just change the subject. "With Cato, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well we started by me going up to him and, you know what?"

"What?" She asked expectantly.

"What is he taking again?"

"A sculpting and metal making deegree."

Good, good. "I wonder if it's interesting."

"Ooh, I actually…" I turn off this moment, I have a feeling this will be enough to keep her going for a while…


End file.
